mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Grubba
Grubba is the promoter of the Glitz Pit. He has the appearance of a giant Clubba with a hat and sunglasses. Behind the scenes, however, he is a shady conspirator who drains energy from fighters with a machine powered by the Gold Star to keep him young and powerful forever, while over 60 years old when he is fought as the third chapter boss of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He can use his machine to transform into the powerful [[Macho Grubba|'Macho Grubba']]. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Grubba made the first champion, Prince Mush, disappear into his machine when he discovered the secret of the machine. Grubba sucked his energy and trapped him. He drained energy from more fighters, usually those who discovered his machine. Mush's sister Jolene got hired as a manager to investigate her brother's disappearance, and eventually saw him transform, but was unnoticed by him. Mario entered the Glitz Pit to become champion and get the Crystal Star. Grubba gave him the fighting name "The Great Gonzales". When Mario entered the major league, Jolene began sending him emails under the name X. At one point, he watched from the vent and listened in on a conversation between Grubba and Jolene, about missing fighters, one of which was King K, who discovered Grubba's machine and so Grubba drained his energy. Grubba asked Jolene where she disappeared to often, but she said it wasn't any of his business. He asked her about the Crystal Star, and she said she'd never heard anything about it, but the way she said it made Mario and his partners know she knew something. Later, he drained Bandy Andy's energy and hid him upstairs with King K. When Mario defeated Rawk Hawk and became champion, they followed X's directions and listened in the air duct, and heard Grubba say he was the one behind the missing fighters and that he would have to make Mario disappear, suspecting that he and Jolene were on to him. He locked the room, but Mario entered through the air duct and found a paper related to the machine. Grubba entered and Mario and his partners chased him to the arena, where no one was around (clarifying Bandy Andy's warning). Grubba got his power-draining machine, powered by the Crystal Star, out, and fought Mario to beat him up, drain his energy, and leave him to die. He used the machine to transform into Macho Grubba, but Mario defeated him, and he was left lying on the ground, seriously wounded and possibly dying. Jolene revealed everything to Mario and demanded to know what Grubba did to Prince Mush. He told her he made him disappear. But then Mush reappeared from the machine, and Jolene gave the Crystal Star to Mario. His final fate is unknown, but it is presumed that Grubba died from the battle with Mario; before Mario leaves Glitzville, Jolene says that she will take over running the Glitz Pit, "Now that Grubba's out of the picture". Trivia *Like Tubba Blubba, Grubba is a purple Clubba and a Chapter 3 boss, and there is also a mystery to solve in the chapter. In addition, both Macho Grubba and Tubba's Heart have an unusually high amount of HP for the point in which they are encountered, but are not much harder. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased